poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord
Discord is a spirit of chaos who first appeared as the antagonist of the season two premiere "The Return of Harmony". Primarily characterized as a nonsensical trickster, he is a Greek mythology-inspired creature called a "draconequus" (from the Greek words meaning "dragon horse"), a serpentine being with a pony's head and numerous different animal parts, symbolizing his inharmonious nature. It is shown in the series' distant past that he was opposed by Princesses Celestia and Luna for tormenting ponies with his reality-bending powers, and he similarly faces the Mane Six during the premiere; both times, the ponies use the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone. In the season three episode "Keep Calm and Flutter On", Discord is released under Celestia's decree to reform himself, which he does after Fluttershy treats him like a friend. He appears in later episodes as a reluctant ally of the Mane Six, occasionally causing mischief while struggling to become a better friend to them. He is also a huge fan of Code Red. Trivia *Discord will become Pooh's enemy until after reformed by Fluttershy in the future. *Discord is also friends with Gloomius Maximus, before he (Discord) truly reformed. *Discord will become the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''but will later become an ally after getting reformed by Fluttershy. *Discord will meet Team Robot In ''Team Robot &a The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie. *In My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #2, the Crusaders work with Discord, who makes a reality bubble for them and creates various scenarii in which they might earn their cutie marks. When Discord's reality bubble nearly covers all of Ponyville, the Crusaders put a stop to it. They thank Discord for his efforts and make him an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader. *Discord is also Catrina's Boyfriend. *Discord will become Thomas' enemy from ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony (Full Movie) ''until Discord will be reformed after ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On, ''but in ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom, ''he turn back to the dark side after Tirek aids him to steal stealing all the magic in Equestria in exchange for freedom to cause chaos on his own accord, only to be betrayed and drained of his magic by Tirek later. Having learned how truly important friendship is, Discord fully reforms, vowing to be a better friend to Thomas and will be making his guest starring appearance helping any friend in need. *Discord will appear in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Harry Hill Movie ''as a reformed character and will be joining Pooh and his friends at the end of the film. *Discord will meet Nighlock and his team in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. *Discord will Join Noah On his Adventures once he {Noah Sparkle) Gets to know him (Discord) very well. Gallery Discord ID S4E11.png I+ 1fbfc88a0c5f3ba36039c0d549de6f24.png|Discord when he was Evil Discord's defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2).png|Discord's Defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2) Mr_moochick.jpeg|Mr Moochick "aka Discord" (G1) Discord's 1st Statue form.png|Discord's 1st Statue form Discord turned to stone.png|Discord's 2nd Statue form Evil Discord.png|Discord returned to the evil side in Twilight's Kingdom Discord dressed as a Butler.png|Discord dressed as a Butler Discord having Blue Flu.png|Discord having Blue Flu Discord genuinely sick.png|Discord genuinely sick Comic_issue_19_Alternate_Discord.jpg|An alternate universe's Discord as Captain Goodguy in a flashback 314px-Discord_as_a_general_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as a general Discord as an old lady.png|Discord as an old lady Discord as a carrot.png|Discord as a carrot Discord in a sunbathing outfit.png|Discord in a sunbathing outfit Discord as a cleaning lady.png|Discord as a cleaning lady 455px-Discord_dressed_as_an_alicorn_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as an Alicorn princess Discord as a unicorn pony.png|Discord as a unicorn pony Discord_pony_ID_S4E25.png|Discord as a draconequus-headed pony Discord_bird_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord as a bird 323px-Discord_as_a_police_officer_ID_S4E25.PNG|Discord dressed as a police officer Discord_magician_ID.png|Discord dressed as a magician Equestria Girls Discord.png|Discord's human counterpart MLP Discord as a Thomas Character.png|Discord as a Thomas Character Discord CMC.jpg|Discord wearing his CMC Medal Discord's Alicorn Form.png|Discord's Alicorn Form Priest Discord.png|Discord as a Priest. Discord as a Referee.png|Discord as a Referee Discord S02E02.png Untitleds.png|The real good Discord vs. evil clone Discord Grogar ID S9E1.png|Discord as Grogar Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Former villains Category:Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Mario's enemies Category:Mario's allies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Remorseful characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Former Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hybrids Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sakura's adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:In-Love Characters Category:Fluttershy's Family Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Rich characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Cross-dressers Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Gyrokinetic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Misfits Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Threats Category:Team Twilight Sparkle Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Universal Protection Category:Thomas and Chuggington Adventures villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:Evil Creator Category:Heroic Creator Category:The Irelanders Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:Barney's enemies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies